Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding chair comprising a seat, a backrest, and a folding frame carrying the seat and the backrest and movable between a position of use and a position of storage.
Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,744 by the same inventor describes a folding chair in which the backrest is fixed to a first rectangular U-shaped frame defining the front legs and in which a second U-shaped frame defining the rear legs is articulated to the first frame about a transverse axis. The seat is articulated about the same transverse axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,966 by the same applicant describes a folding chair provided with three structures defining, respectively, the front legs, the rear legs and the seat, which are mutually articulated about a common transverse axis. The backrest of the chair forms part of a fourth structure separate from said three structures and articulated on one of them about the common axis.
Generally, folding chairs have a backrest with reduced dimensions. It would be desirable to increase the surface area of the backrest of the folding chairs to provide a greater comfort to the user. However, often it is not possible to increase the surface area of the backrest because with a backrest with greater dimensions, in the storage configuration, the backrest would be at least partially overlapped to the seat and this would increase the volume of the chair in the storage configuration.